


第二次-20

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Summary: 不是車車，不是限制級頂多輔導級
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-20

*就是甜餅一塊  
*小心蛀牙

\--BGM 《不是很遠的日子》Melomance --

兩人最後放棄了那鍋甜的醒酒湯，吃完早餐後，便開始準備上班

知勳去接順榮的時候只穿了休閒服跟運動鞋，而且昨晚就弄髒了

所幸順榮沒把知勳的東西處理掉，襯衫，領帶，褲子，皮鞋從頭到腳應有盡有就放在知勳房裡，他們各自在自己的房間換裝

正當順榮要給自己打領帶，突然心生一計，拿著領帶找知勳去

「知勳吶，我不會」

裝作無辜的樣子，把領帶遞給他微微彎腰，讓他給自己打

以前就總是知勳幫他打的，雖然他現在自己也會，卻始終沒有知勳的好看

知勳心想，都三年了怎麼可能還不會，這根本就是故意的嘛

算了，反正也很久沒幫他打領帶了，把領子立起，把領帶繞過他的後頸，兩手並用細心的為他綁一個漂亮的領結

打到一半，就發現面前的權倉鼠開始不安分的摸自己的腰，上下搓揉

「權順榮安分點」

知勳空出一支手拍開他的肉爪，順榮嘴角藏不住笑

「酸嗎？」

知勳的臉漸漸紅起來了，頭低下來，害羞道

「一點點」

胡鬧中領帶終於打好了，知勳將它調整好，順手一拉，讓順榮靠近自己，自己在抬起頭，正好對上順榮的嘴，甜甜的一吻

「你為的就是這個吧？」

踮起腳尖替他把領子翻下來，耳朵的紅潤體現了他的害臊，順榮笑開懷了，緊緊的抱著知勳

「知勳尼果然了解我」

肉爪又開始不安分，這次來到知勳的屁股，輕輕的抓了一下

「還痛嗎？」

知勳乾脆直接躲進順榮的肩窩，小聲的說

「擦過藥，好多了」

順榮皺起眉頭，昨天不應該那麼急切的，讓知勳受苦了

「別去上班了，在家休息吧」

身為工作狂的知勳，猛然抬起頭，拼命的搖頭

「不要，反正在辦公室也是坐著，又不是什麼要動來動去的工作」

順榮看著實力拒絕的知勳如此可愛，捏了捏他的鼻子，也替他調整領帶套上西裝外套

「好好好，我們知勳真可愛」

知勳垂了一下順榮的胸口

「不准說我可愛」

昨天是知勳把順榮帶回來的，今天順榮當然沒有車，所以由知勳作為司機送順榮上班

順榮剛開始時還興奮的盯著知勳開車的樣子，連連說著知勳好帥，以後都要給知勳載的話，一轉頭卻睡的深沉，不用想也知道這是宿醉了，整車靜悄悄的一點聲音也沒有

知勳越開越覺得也太遠了吧，跟自己公司根本不同方向，順榮之前還要去到知勳的家，再到知勳公司最後才輪到順榮的公司，根本不順路

他卻天天這樣跑，那要多早起床啊？

不知不覺到了順榮的公司，順榮還是睡的很沉，連到了都沒感覺

知勳替他解開安全帶，在他臉上親了一下，溫柔的說

「順榮，醒醒，到了」

「嗯？」

順榮揉揉眼睛，發了一下懵，才認清楚已經到了公司地下室了

「一定是知勳開車技術太好我才可以睡的那麼好」

知勳捏起順榮的臉頰，跟三年前比瘦了很多

「以後不准再喝那麼多酒了，聽到沒」

「遵命，老婆大人」

「呀！唔……」

順榮往前一湊偷了個香，知勳還沒反應過來就溜下車了，只聽到無奈一句

「不准叫我老婆！」

知勳無奈的看著順榮蹦蹦跳跳的走進電梯，一點都不像年紀以屆30的人

知勳看著這樣的他，很幸福，很心安，也許順榮就是因為這樣才會不辭辛勞天天送自己上班

不過他們之間還橫著一個問題，知勳一直矛盾著，真的可以什麼都不問，就這麼複合嗎，如果他有一天知道了會是怎麼樣的反應，他們真的可以一直這樣若無其事嗎

可他快樂的背影，又讓知勳把這些想法拋諸腦後，至少現在是開心的，真相太殘忍了，不知道比知道來的更好，船到橋頭自然直，只能走一步算一步了

想著想著知勳也到了自己的公司，進辦公室，本來聚在一起聊天的秘書趕緊回到自己的位子上小心翼翼的觀察知勳

知勳一眼看過來破天荒的微笑

「早安」

之前就算心情再好也頂多只是面無表情加個早就走進辦公室，心情不好就更不用說了一定是臉臭到爆

今天竟然微笑，而且如果沒聽錯他應該還哼著歌，真的太陽從西邊升起了

不僅僅是罕見的微笑，如果說平時的工作效率是開火車，在今天根本是開高鐵的程度，本來堆的快高過頭的文件在兩個小時內就處理完，而且還一一在不滿意的文件上，建議如何改進

秘書見狀趕緊聯絡各部門，有什麼想推行的企劃或需要什麼經費趕快在今天提出，畢竟這是她擔任知勳秘書以來看到最開心的知勳了，過了今天不知道還有沒有

知勳也不覺得累，甚至發現自己心情好的話，看資料腦袋可以更清晰，思路更活躍，而且員工的提案如雨後春筍般，一直飛過來，其中還不乏有優秀的提案

難怪三年前他的工作能力會那麼受矚目，因為天天都開心嘛，決定以後一定要常常開心，回到三年前的狀態

不管提案再怎麼多再怎麼好，提出了還是要做出後續的計畫，知勳是最後的決策者，暫且輪不到他開會，文件早就處理完了，索性提早下班，去找順榮

順榮的秘書正和知勳的秘書通電話，本來是要確認下個企劃的開會時間，討論完就開始聊起天了，說著兩跟人今天的心情都不約而同的好，效率也是歷代級的快，讓平時就要快的她們，到現在都有些吃不消了，首席秘書在一旁看著秘書們討論著，不時露出欣慰的微笑

她是從順榮還是部長時期就一直跟在他身旁的秘書，也認識知勳比他們大一歲，知道他們之間的情感，順榮已經很久沒有像今天一樣笑的那麼開懷，想必他們之間一定有什麼好的進展，想到這微笑的嘴又笑的更開了

突然有一個人進來了，一個剛來沒多久的小秘書，趕緊站起來問

「孩子，你怎麼會來這裡，這裡是不可以隨便來的，你待在這裡別動，我叫警衛叔叔帶你下去」

就要拿起電話打給警衛室，結果還沒打就被狠狠的壓低了頭

「對不起，李總，這是我們新來的菜鳥，不好意思，我代她跟你道歉，對不起」

知勳在心裡頭翻了白眼

我明明穿著西裝，繫著領帶，還有皮鞋，到底哪裡像個孩子

那個菜鳥被自己的直系按住還忿忿不平，一聽到李總二字，汗毛瞬間全豎起了

「李……李…李總？他…他…是」

「對，還不趕快道歉」

「對不起，我…我不是故意的」

「噗…」

看到這一切都首席秘書終於忍不住笑了出來，看了一場好戲之後，走到知勳面前，揉揉他的頭

「知勳吶，好久不見啦」

平時順榮去開會帶的都不是首席秘書，所以回來到現在知勳和她還是第一次見面呢

「奴娜」

「還是一樣可愛呢，我們小秘書都把你當孩子了」

站在一旁的小秘書羞愧的低下頭，其他秘書也疑惑著，外頭都說，李知勳霸氣，且脾氣差，不喜歡與人太靠近，怎麼被摸頭了還沒炸毛？

「沒關係，別太在意，不過奴娜，不准說……」

「我知道不准說你可愛」

兩人相視一笑

「還是這麼了解我，順榮呢？」

「開會呢，有事找他」

「沒什麼事，等他下班」

「奴娜陪你喝咖啡？」

知勳搖搖頭

「奴娜忙，我在他辦公室等他」

說完就逕自走入順榮的辦公室，留下一眾陷入花痴和呆愣的小秘書，還有欣慰一笑的首席

「歐尼，總經理不是不太喜歡別人進去他辦公室嗎？」

「傻瓜，因為是李知勳，所以沒關係」

「啊？」

「看來你還有很多要學呢」

首席丟下這句就轉身做她的工作去了，菜鳥小秘書，本想轉頭問其它姐姐們，但看到她們的花痴樣

「怎麼有這麼極品的人呢，那麼可愛，又那麼帥氣」

菜鳥小秘書心想算了…在自己的腦袋裡輸入一筆，李總跟權總關係特別

進到順榮辦公室的知勳一屁股坐在順榮的辦公椅上，放鬆的向後仰，對於眼前辦公桌上的資料全然無興趣，一來這是他們的機密，二來是尊重權順榮況且知道了也沒意義

連人帶椅轉向背後的大片落地窗，大片玻璃沒有遮蔽，從高出俯瞰城市毫無阻礙，陽光也溫暖的灑在知勳身上

好舒服……

一時間知勳全然的放鬆，昨晚的勞累、今日的早起和早上的專注工作，困意趁虛而入，眼睛開開閤閤的，最後知勳直接縮在大大的辦公椅上，安穩的睡去

順榮開完會，向一陣風一樣走回自己的辦公室，快到秘書來不及提醒他裡面有人，正當秘書們以為他們要被訓了，卻透過玻璃看到他們從沒看過的溫柔

順榮把西裝外套掛在衣架上，還想著自己離開時應該有把椅子擺正的，轉過來一看，驚訝的發現小小的身軀，正安靜的睡著

露出微笑，蹲下身親了知勳的額頭，將他抱起，放到會客用的沙發上，蓋上毯子，再次蹲在在他身前，用手指描繪他的五官

順榮還有些不敢相信，他的情人現在就在他的面前，近在咫尺，真的很幸福，幸福到有些害怕，害怕這只是一場夢

看著他可愛的知勳，睡得如此深沉，連被移動了都沒有醒，這才想到知勳今天沒有賴床，還在被折騰了一夜後的早晨為自己準備了甜的醒酒湯，忍不住又露出笑容，想必知勳一定累壞了

許是順榮摸著知勳的臉，把他吵醒了，微微開眼映入眼簾的是趴在自己面前的可愛倉鼠，被吵醒的起床氣，消散一空

「順榮，開完會了？」

聲音軟軟嚅嚅的十分可愛，順榮順了順知勳的頭髮，輕聲跟他說

「嗯，開完了，不過還要在忙一陣子，累壞了吧，在睡會吧，嗯？」

「嗯，順榮懷挺！」

知勳打了個哈欠，閉上眼又回到夢鄉了，順榮又盯著他一下子，在熟睡的臉頰上印上一吻，才回到自己的辦公桌

這一幕幕都被秘書們看到了，他們終於找到為什麼他們的總經理總是因為李總而有不同的情緒起伏了

不過秘書們最為重要的便是忠心，即使看到了也不會把這些掛在嘴邊，都逕自默默的坐回自己的座位，很有默契的沒有任何談論

除了菜鳥小秘書，剛剛畢業沒多久，因為學歷高聰明，一出社會就到這麼好的地方上班，但歷練不夠，學校教的都是理論方面，對於處事之道還是懵懵懂懂，看到這一幕卻沒有地方討論，憋在心裡特別慌

正好接到另一個部門打來的電話，那人跟他蠻熟的，忍不住就想要說

「你知道嗎，我們總經理跟李總……」

還沒講出口電話就被首席給掛斷了，一抬頭看到面色凝重的首席，嚇的直冒冷汗

「作為一個秘書忠心最為重要，可以多看，可以多聽，但嘴巴一定要閉緊，不管是公司業務，還是上司的隱私，不要再有這樣的行為，聽到沒！」

「聽……聽到了，對不起」

平時都和藹的首席突然變得這樣，菜鳥小秘書腿都軟了，過了一會電話又來了

「怎麼突然掛了電話？」

「喔，沒事突然有人找我，我順手就掛了」

「你說我們總經理跟李總怎樣？」

「喔我是說他們真的是很要好的朋友」

「什麼嘛！這不是大家都知道的事嗎？」

「呃，還有什麼事嗎？我有點忙」

「喔拜拜」

菜鳥小秘書掛電話時，手還抖個不停，是發現首席已經移開視線才好點

其實聊自己上司之間的小趣事，也無傷大雅，所以首席秘書即使聽到小秘書跟別人抱怨總經理有多恐怖，或是最近怎麼反常，都沒怎麼阻止

但戀情這樣的事太過敏感，小則八卦流傳，大則影響股價，況且他倆的戀情太特別，非同小可

過去都很謹慎小心，怎麼這次複合這麼不注意，首席秘書心裡苦啊

知勳醒來時夕陽已經剩下上半部了，順榮沒有發現知勳已經醒來了，持續埋頭在公文裡

知勳輕手輕腳的走到順榮身邊，從他手臂和大腿之間的縫隙鑽進順榮的懷裡

順榮也不驚訝，知勳這是在撒嬌了，知勳如果是被人吵醒，就會臭著一張臉用腳狠踹那人，但若是自然醒睡飽了，他就會開始找人撒嬌就像現在

「我們知勳尼醒了啊？」

知勳把雙手繞到順榮的脖子後，頭枕在肩上

「嗯，還要很久嗎？我想去找凈漢哥」

順榮低下頭親了知勳的頭頂

「好，最後一份了再一下，等等我」

知勳沒有在說話，乖巧的靠在順榮懷裡，睡了一下午，睡不太著了，拉著順榮的領帶把玩著

等了一會兒順榮還沒有完成的跡象，知勳在心裡嘀咕著

什麼嘛！這哪是一下，明明就很多下，不捉弄不行

把順榮的領帶拉鬆再解幾顆扣子，從脖子開始印上綿綿密密的吻，順榮開始無法專心，讓知勳有些得意，調皮的手隔著襯衫，來回撫摸順榮的腰際，變本加厲的往胸前敞開的領口，添上嫣紅的印記

這下順榮受不住了，放下鋼筆，一隻手抓住作亂的手，另一隻手抵著知勳的額頭讓他離開自己的胸口

「知勳太調皮了」

知勳抓下額頭上的手 ，輕咬一口

「誰叫你那麼慢，你看外面天都黑了」

順榮跟著知勳的視線看的確天都黑了

「好好好不處理了」

知勳露出得意的笑容，仰頭輕吻順榮，本想淺嘗即止，卻被順榮壓住後腦勺，狠狠的侵入口腔

結束猛烈的吻順榮仍不放開知勳，抵著額頭，啞著嗓子

「可是知勳你這麼撩我，去找凈漢哥可以說是遙遙無期喔，你看我的秘書們這個時間都下班了」

抱著知勳在自己懷裡坐正，讓他感受自己的慾望已有揚起的跡象了，再拍了一下知勳的翹臀

「你還痛著，我不想讓你明天直接下不了床」

知勳瞬間紅了臉，想要從順榮都懷裡掙脫，卻被牢牢的鎖住

「別動，再動，就在這裡真的把知勳辦了也說不定」

知勳這下完全不動了，心裡正懊惱著，撩過頭了，主控權完全被順榮掌握了

「讓我抱一會就好了」

順榮往知勳的肩窩蹭了蹭，兩人安靜的依偎在彼此的懷裡

夜晚總是勝哲的店最繁忙的時刻，懂得放鬆的上班族，總會在下班之後來到這裡，享受短暫的悠閒

凈漢穿著一身休閒又不失禮儀的服裝走入店內，本來有些疲累的身軀，進到店裡，舒服的環境也讓他不自覺的把疲憊拋在身後

勝哲看到凈漢歸來，放下手中的工作，接過凈漢脫下的大衣，放置好再回過頭，就看到凈漢稱著下巴盯著他看，伸手捏了捏他的臉頰

「我們凈漢尼，辛苦了」

凈漢抓住勝哲的手在嘴邊親了一下，微微的搖頭

「也就是看看畫而已」

凈漢今天去參加了一個公益基金會的畫展，雖然是以知名作家的身分去的，但他背後有個尹氏都是大家心照不宣的，基本上可以當作是代表尹氏了

凈漢也是因為如此才去參加的，要是以前他絕不會去，但現在的掌權者是他的最疼愛的弟弟，幫襯一下對他有助益

會參加這種場合的人通常是女性，因為男人們幾乎都會在企業裡打拼，但凈漢沒有在尹氏工作，且自己的母親不愛交際，而二伯母又只喜歡跟一些中小企業的夫人們有交集好顯得自己的優渥，不愛參加什麼公益活動，更別說現在的掌權者是知勳她更加不屑了

凈漢想著反正又不是天天都得參加，沒什麼不可以的，只不過也因為生得一副好皮囊，總是被幾個年輕的千金盯著看

「那些一定都沒你畫的好」

「他們可都是成名的畫家，我不過是隨便塗鴉而已哪有他們好，我還挺喜歡看他們的畫」

「那怎麼就看不出你喜歡的樣子」

凈漢拉著勝哲的雙手放在自己的臉頰上

「還不是被好幾個人一直全場盯著看渾身不舒服，你快摸摸我的臉給我消消毒」

勝哲無奈一笑，既然凈漢自己拉去了，那麼他不趁此機會用力揉一揉他的臉說不過去

「那是因為我們凈漢長得好看，人們都喜歡看美麗的事物嘛，也不能怪罪她們」

但也難怪凈漢不舒服，如果今天換做是一個漂亮的女人被很多個紈褲子弟看著，她也一定會不舒服，勝哲也是知道這點，盡力的安撫著凈漢

「不管，你得幫我洗澡，一定要洗得乾乾淨淨」

幫他洗澡這個勝哲當然不會拒絕的

「好好好，幫你洗」

撒嬌完達成目的地凈漢收起嘻笑的表情，有些擔憂的看向門外

「知勳說他要來的怎麼還沒到」

「是啊都已經那麼晚了」

勝哲看看了腕表時針已經超過8了

「他們好像在冷戰呢，等等知勳來了千萬別提順榮啊」

勝哲捏捏凈漢的手，裝著委屈的模樣

「好知道了，就知道關心知勳，我才是你的男朋友好嗎」

凈漢露出邪魅的表情，伸出一隻手附在勝哲的胸口，又輕又緩的往下

「你……覺得我不夠不關心你？」

還沒到敏感處勝哲就起了一身疙瘩，趕緊拉住搗蛋的手

「怎麼會，我們凈漢最關心我了」

凈漢的惡趣味可讓他難受的很，每次都在挑起他的慾望後，突兀的結束，逃之夭夭，怎麼哀號他就是不幫勝哲，勝哲只能無奈的自己解決，這次算是學聰明了，趕緊阻止不然……

店門上的鈴鐺響起，真是說曹操曹操到，知勳來了，跟在他身後的人，讓本還擔心的凈漢放下了心，心想應該是和好了

再看到他們十指緊扣的手，這下凈漢長久以來的操心終於可以宣告終止了

坐在吧檯旁，等著勝哲的特調，知勳靠在順榮的懷裡，拉著他的手把玩，看著小舞台上的表演，有一搭沒一搭的說這話，時不時在彼此的唇邊輕啄，在耳邊說悄悄話

繞了一大圈，終於重新在一起了，煎熬了那麼久，過去總是小心的他們，如今也不避諱在公共場所的親密舉動，或許是得來不易才更加珍惜在一起的時光

看著這樣甜蜜的他們，凈漢很欣慰他最疼惜的弟弟，終於露出由衷的笑顏

知勳注意到凈漢到穿著，不不似平常的T恤長褲，而是顯得正式穿搭

「哥，今天去哪了嗎？」

被知勳一問，才從欣慰的感觸中回過神

「喔，參加了一個畫展」

「辛苦了哥」

知勳其實沒有特別要求凈漢出席這種交際場面，只是偶爾會抱怨自己抽不開身，家裡的人又是那樣子，很苦惱，凈漢就自發的去參加這些

「沒事，就一個畫展，也不是什麼難事」

知勳愧疚的說

「哥，謝謝，其實你不一定要……」

知勳還沒說完，就被凈漢打斷了

「說什麼呢，我是怎麼樣的人，如果我不想去，你勉強的了我嗎？」

「可是……」

凈漢伸手揉揉知勳的頭髮

「好了，我是你哥哥，有什麼好客氣的」

知勳知道多說什麼也無益，伸手順了順自己被頭髮，加上靦腆的笑容，讓人不禁會心一笑

「我們知勳真可愛」

知勳也沒有反駁

「我一直是哥的小可愛」

「這樣才對嘛」

惹來順榮的不滿

「知勳偏心，我都不能說你可愛」

知勳回頭瞪他

「你跟凈漢哥能一樣嗎？」

順榮瞬間變成委屈倉鼠臉

「知勳吶~不帶這樣的」

知勳攀上順榮的耳邊輕聲說道

「但是只有你可以得到我的愛喔」

順榮笑開了懷，捧著知勳的臉親了又親

又坐了一會，本來在小舞台上的人唱累了，勝哲戳戳知勳

「要不要久違的來一首」

知勳今天心情特好，爽快的答應

「當然」

走上舞台，跟樂手商量好站在麥克風前，如同以往，引來一陣歡呼

輕快優美的樂音落小，讓在場的人，陶醉在愉快的氣氛，前奏結束知勳澄澈的聲線，鑽入眾人的耳裡

《不是很遠的日子》-Melomance

아마도 우린 오래전에 或許我們在許久之前

약속된 운명이겠죠 就是已經決定好的命運

이 길모퉁이 돌아서면 음 在這個轉角路口

우리가 놓여있겠죠 應該就會有我們的身影

아주 멀지 않은 날에 在不遠的未來

그댈 보게 된다면 如果我會遇見你

한 치의 망설임 없이 我會沒有任何猶豫地

그댈 알아볼게요 一眼認出你

나 얼마나 기다려온 일인지 몰라 你不懂我已經等待了多久

또 얼마나 찾아 헤매였는지 몰라 不懂我尋覓了你多久

긴 시간을 달려 經過漫長的時間

저 계절을 건너 經過那個季節

어쩌면 우린 처음부터 我們或許從一開始

서로를 알아본 거죠 就認出了對方

멀리 있어도 단 한 번 도 相隔萬里

난 그댈 잊어본 적 없죠 我也從沒有忘記你

아주 멀지 않은 날에 在不遠的未來

그댈 만나게 되면 如果與你相遇

세상 가장 환한 미솔 그대에게 띄울게요 會讓你綻放出世上最燦爛的笑容

나 얼마나 기다려온 일인지 몰라 你不懂我已經等待了多久

또 얼마나 찾아 헤매왔는지 몰라 不懂我尋覓了你多久

긴 시간을 달려 經過漫長的時間

저 계절을 건너 經過那個季節

나 다시는 그대 손을 놓칠 수 없게讓我再也不會放開你的手

한순간도 그대 품을 떠날 수 없게讓我再也不會離開你的懷抱

그 곳에 있어줘 請停留在那個地方

잠시 기다려줘 暫時再等一等

두 마음이 가장 순수했었던 그때 兩顆心最純粹的那個時候

영원하길 맹세했었던 그 소녀로 祈禱永遠的那個少女

그 곳에 있어줘 請停留在那個地

난를기다려줘 請再等一等我

거의 다왔어 늦지않게我已經快到了不會太遲

그대를 안아줄게요 到時會擁抱你

權順榮你知道嗎

相隔萬里，我也從沒忘記過你

會讓你綻放出世界上最燦爛的笑容

讓我再也不會放開你的手

讓我再也不會離開你的懷抱

知勳深情的吟唱著，視線從未離開過順榮，順榮亦然

對視著以歌交談，知勳用這首歌安撫順榮的不安，順榮回以最燦爛的笑容，如同歌詞

彼此眼裡的愛意，多到釀出蜜來，即使一個在舞台上一個在吧檯旁，也沒有東西可以阻礙他們的濃情

最後知勳走到順榮面前，主動的投入他的懷抱

「喜歡我送你的歌嗎？」

順榮在知勳的髮旋處，印上一吻

「喜歡的不得了」

「我愛你」

「我也愛你」

\--------------------------

彩蛋：

凈漢轉身抱住站在他身後的勝哲，把眼睛埋在勝哲的肚子上

「勝哲快，遮住我的眼睛，我快被閃瞎了」

看著知勳和順榮的巨大閃光，勝哲也只能報以欣慰的微笑，因為眼前躲在自己肚子上的人，若是聽到自己的抱怨，一定會反過來說"崔勝哲，你是巴不得他們不放閃嗎"然後自己就完蛋了

不過凈漢正對著自己撒嬌呢，看來他們放閃，我也是有好處的

捧起凈漢的臉，在他的雙眼上各親了一下

「我們也閃給他們看！」

在場的客人們個個苦苦哀號，你們可以跟著放閃，我們不能啊ㅠㅠㅠ

其中一人悄悄的離開店面，低頭看著手機裡兩人相擁，一人親吻頭頂的畫面，露出一絲微笑


End file.
